De cenas, lujos y puñetazos
by AzulSelene
Summary: Los padres de Rachel, Piper y Thalia son adinerados y famosos, ¿Alguna vez coincidieron todos juntos? Pequeño relato del primer encuentro de las niñas.


**Me permití darle un par de años más a Jason antes de que Hera lo reclamara, y tal vez mezclé un poco las edades, pero eso es lo único.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al gran troll Rick Riordan.**

* * *

-¡No quiero, mamá!

La pequeña pelirroja chillaba descontrolada. La madre se la llevó al baño para no llamar tanto la atención.

-Rachel, esta es una cena muy importante, por el amor de Dios, compórtate. Hay muchos famosos que podrían estar interesados en lo que papá hace. -Siseó la mujer. Luego de acomodarle el lazo que intentaba inútilmente sujetar su pelo y acomodar el vestido de la niña, volvieron a salir al jardín.

El lugar era evidentemente de alguien con dinero. Lujosas fuentes arrojaban agua, exóticas plantas bien recortadas perfumaban el ambiente y lo decoraban.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, tenía seis años, pero un carácter tremendo. Odiaba a los adultos que trabajaban con sus padres, y sobre todo odiaba a sus hijos. Todos eran unos mocosos malcriados que lloraban y gritaban todo el tiempo cuando no les daban lo que querían. Ella también podía obtener lo que quisiera, salvo el poder ser ella misma. Sus padres encontraban escandaloso que ella prefiriera subir a un árbol en vez de jugar con su computadora, o que disfrutara pintar con los dedos, manchándose de pies a cabeza, que con el fino pincel importado que le habían comprado.

Ahora la habían obligado a asistir a una cena llena de adultos amantes de mostrar lo que tienen, y de sus hijos. Los niños que le tiraban del pelo cuando nadie veía, que hacían travesuras pero que nunca eran castigados, porque eran los bebés consentidos de sus mamis. Todos los que conocía eran así, incluso los de su colegio, por eso le extrañó ver a una niña de más o menos su edad escondida en un rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Con esa inocencia característica de los niños miró hacia ambos lados, cuidando de no ser vista, y se acercó a la niña.

Tenía el cabello color chocolate totalmente despeinado. Tenía un vestido parecido al de ella, pero era celeste, no blanco. Sus ojos le llamaron la atención, no lograba saber si eran verdes, azules o marrones, ya que parecían cambiar constantemente. Le hubiera gustado pintarlos.

Su piel blanca pecosa contrastaba con la de la niña, que era varios tonos más oscura.

-¿Huyes de los adultos? -Preguntó sonriendo, contenta de haber encontrado a alguien con algo de cerebro.

-Sí, ¿Tú también?

Rachel asintió.

-También de los niños. Me jalan del pelo.

-A mi también me lo hacían. Hasta que le di un puñetazo a ese de ahí. -Señaló a un niño gordito de cabello oscuro, que lloraba mientras la madre le limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la nariz. La miró impresionada.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?

La niña asintió, orgullosa. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Genial. ¿Me enseñas?

-¿No sabes golpear? Bueno, has un puño con la mano, así. -Cerró los dedos y formó un puño, mostrándolo claramente. Rachel la imitó. La castaña estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando la interrumpieron.

-No así, cuidado con el pulgar, tiene que ir de esta forma o puede romperse.

Otra niña había salido de la nada, parecía unos años mayor que ellas. Tenía el cabello negro y cortado siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, su piel era parecida a la de Rachel, blanca y con algunas pecas salpicadas en la nariz. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo en verano. No llevaba un vestido, sino una falda negra a la cintura, cubierta de bordados y una camisa roja.

Tomó la pequeña mano de la pelirroja y le acomodó el pulgar correctamente.

-Justo le iba a decir eso. -Sonrió la de cabello castaño.

-Vi lo que hiciste con el niño llorón ese, fue genial. -Felicitó la recién llegada, sonriendo de lado.

-¿También te escondes de los adultos? -Preguntó inocente Rachel. La niña tenía expresión de rebelde, así que supuso que tampoco era como los otros mocosos malcriados.

-Claro, si no huía probablemente habría golpeado a alguien. -Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y cómo se llaman? -Preguntó la de ojos caleidoscópicos.

-Rachel, pero pueden decirme Raches. -Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Thalia. -Se presentó la recién llegada.

-Y yo soy Piper. -Dijo por último, sonriedo y mostrando un diente a medio crecer.

-¿Pipes? Por Dios, no me digas que en realidad golpeaste al niño.

Un hombre apuesto de tez chocolate y ojos oscuros apareció, mirando a Piper con pena.

-¡Él me jaló del pelo! ¡Se lo merecía! -Se justificó la niña, cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedes golpear a todo el que te moleste. -El hombre la miró con reproche y suspiró, derrotado ante la firmeza de su hija.- Vamos a casa, ya es tarde. Despídete de tus amigas.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse una guapa mujer rubia apareció con un lindoniño de cabello rubio también, y con los ojos tan azules como Thalia.

-¿Thalia? -Llamó.

-Aquí estoy. -Gruñó la chica, dedicándole una feroz mirada a su madre.

-Ya es hora de irnos, vamos. -Apremió la mujer.

-Ahora voy. Adiós, Piper, Rachel. -Sonrió la morena, antes de mirar con odio a su madre nuevamente, que tiraba de su brazo.

-Adios chicas, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. -Se despidió Piper, sonriendo tímidamente.

Rachel se sintió extraña, y supo que lo siguiente que dijo era verdad.

-Estoy segura de eso. Nos vemos, Pipes, Thals.


End file.
